Talk:The Perfect Pear/@comment-5808856-20170621114903
Applejack's parents has been a subject people have wanted addressed since day one. But with this we finally learn the story of how they met. Would have preferred the story of how they died, but still. After last time we had a flashback episode to the history of the Apple Family (that disaster known as Where the Apple Lies) I had little hopes for this episode, but was still looking forward to it. Is this episode a fresh cup of cider, or is it a rotten fruit? Let's take a look. The episode opens with Applebloom in the market where she meets Grand Pear, who has recently moved back to Ponyville, after decades. She tries some of his treats and buys some Pear Butter. Once she gets home and shows it to Applejack she is terrified of what Granny Smith is going to think. It turns out the Apples and Pears have been in a feud for years. Knowing Granny will not tell them anything, they go and ask Goldie Delicious. This scene, in all honesty is one of my least favorite scenes in the entire show. Not the stuff with Goldie. That was fun. They ask her about their parents and she tells them about the feud and how they met and....ugh....instantly fell in love. I am sorry, but I have to go ahead and say it. I can not stand Love At First Sight. I find it the worst troupe in love stories, as I believe that they should take things slow, and THEN fall in love OVER TIME. The faster they fall in love the less believable the romance is, and as a result causes me to not get that invested. The only time I have seen this done well is in Frozen, due to the subversion they throw latter in the film. That being said, they then go learn more of the story from friends of their parents. We get alot of generic love scenes, which do nothing, BUT I will admit that the chemistry between the two was always genuine. I never once doubted their love, and it came off as genuine. It turns out that once their love was discovered, Grand Pear tried to move away. AJ's parents were so in love that they plan a wedding that night, with the help of Mayor Mare. They plant seeds together and get married, just before Granny Smith and Grand Pear come in. Grand Pear forces his daughter to choose a side, and she chooses the apples. He leaves and the story ends. They realize Grand Pear came back because he regretted what happened, and talk to Grand Pear, and he tells them about how bad he felt about it and. We get a reconcile between him and Granny. The episode ends with them all looking at this beautiful bending of trees that combine apples and pears. This was grown from the seeds planted during the wedding. With the feud over, the two families are now happy as one. I know alot of people are going to be praising this episode, but I am not going to be one of them. This is just the story of Romeo and Juliet told for the upteenth time, and unlike Lion King II, I just was not all that invested. The use of Love at First Sight really drags things down, and the song is just as generic as any other love song. On the other hand, the chemistry between the two was very genuine and I loved the framing device. On top of that there were a few scenes that got to me, particularly the wedding. So overall it is a very mixed bag of an episode. I have to give it a B-